Los Recuerdos de la Profesora Sprout
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Justo al terminar la Batalla de Hogwarts, Pomona Sprout, la jefa de la Casa Hufflepuff, se detiene a reflexionar... Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Abril 2013, del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black": "La Casa Hufflepuff"


**Harry Potter: Los recuerdos de la Profesora Sprout **

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

_Este fic participa en el __**Reto Temático de Abril**__ del foro "__**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black": "La Casa Hufflepuff".**_

Luego del amanecer, se sentó sobre algunos escombros del castillo, desde donde podía ver el Sauce Boxeador, claramente castigado por los embates de los mortífagos. Dio un fuerte suspiro, mientras pensaba que, por segunda vez en seis años, tendría que curar a ese árbol que tantas veces veía al lado del castillo, como fiel custodio del Colegio Hogwarts…

En esas reflexiones estaba cuando una pareja de estudiantes se le acercó. Ellos eran Neville Longbottom, su más aventajado aprendiz de Herbología, y Hannah Abbott. El primero aún con la espada que demostraba su pertenencia a la casa de Gryffindor, y la otra, integrante de la casa de Hufflepuff que ella, Pomona Sprout, regentaba.

Neville, aún con ciertas heridas y quemaduras, se le acercó y le preguntó con voz cansada:

—Profesora Sprout, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Oh, sí, Longbottom. Cansada, como me imagino que estarán todos. Fue una batalla dura…

—Profesora —Hannah no pudo resistirse a preguntarle—, ¿en qué piensa?

La profesora se sonrió, volvió a suspirar, y comenzó a decirles:

—Recuerdo el día que sembré ese Sauce Boxeador. —Por instinto, los chicos voltearon a verlo cuando lo señaló—. Fue pocos días antes de comenzar el año escolar, hace casi veintiocho años… El profesor Dumbledore nos convocó a los jefes de casa a una reunión de emergencia, porque iba a entrar un niño muy particular; un niño que con el pasar del tiempo sería prefecto, nuestro colega por un año, y luego, compañero en la batalla —suspiró y continuó—. Ustedes lo conocieron, Remus Lupin.

—¿El profesor Lupin? —preguntó Neville, sorprendido, a lo que la profesora Sprout solo asintió en silencio. Los tres guardaron silencio por algunos segundos, recordando a Remus, especialmente Neville, quien aún llevaba grabado a fuego el recuerdo de su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras del tercer año, con el _boggart _y cómo hizo que su peor miedo, Snape, se viera vestido como su abuela. Luego de ese momento de reflexión, y de un nuevo suspiro, la profesora Sprout siguió:

—Recuerdo que yo no tenía más de dos años de haber entrado a dar clases aquí, y el profesor Dumbledore nos consultó sobre qué podríamos hacer para que ese niño, que sufría las consecuencias de haber sido mordido por un hombre lobo, pudiera estudiar acá. Algunos se opusieron, como el profesor Slughorn, cosa que yo critiqué; _cómo no dejarlo estudiar, si él es un mago igual que nosotros, se merece todo nuestro apoyo_… —Una lágrima solitaria corrió por la mejilla de la profesora al recordar esa amarga discusión con su compañero profesor, pero siguió su relato—. Sin embargo, el Director lo convenció de ayudarlo; el profesor Flitwick le sugirió enviarlo cada luna llena a una vieja casucha que está cerca del pueblo, la que ahora conocen como "La Casa de los Gritos", y que aún en aquellos tiempos consideraban que estaba embrujada.

—¿Y es que no lo está, profesora? —preguntó extrañada Hannah ante la mirada atenta de Neville. La profesora Sprout le sonrió y dijo:

—Sí, pero se aumentó la leyenda con los gritos del joven Lupin cada luna llena, y Dumbledore y los fantasmas de Hogwarts contribuyeron con los rumores. La reputación de la casa perduró… Como les decía, lo que se hizo fue mover la casucha para que quedara a la salida de un pasadizo que le permitiera ir sin ser descubierto, y transformarse sin afectar a los demás. Pero para que ese pasadizo quedara seguro, yo le propuse al Director buscar un espécimen que custodiara esa entrada y que fuera lo suficientemente intimidante para que los demás estudiantes evitaran ese pasadizo, por lo que me encargó la búsqueda de esa planta. Luego de leer un poco y enviar algunas lechuzas, nos trajeron este Sauce Boxeador, que no mediría más de metro y medio o dos, y que por su juventud era extremadamente violento. Para sembrarlo tuve que contar con el apoyo del profesor Flitwick, quien lo encantó para calmarlo mientras lo trasplantaba a donde está en este momento. La profesora McGonagall transformó uno de sus nudos en un "botón" que puede calmarlo, y Lupin podía pasar tranquilamente hacia la Casa de los Gritos y transformarse sin causar daño a nadie.

A la profesora Sprout no le preocupaba contarles el secreto de cómo calmar al Sauce Boxeador a estos estudiantes, porque sabía que ninguno sería capaz de mencionarlo, y además, consideraba que Neville, su candidato ideal para asumir las clases de Herbología, debía conocer esta información.

—¡Vaya! Eso no lo sabía —comentó el Gryffindor mientras veía el árbol.

—Oh, sí, Longbottom. Aunque eso no lo sabían Potter y Weasley cuando llegaron en el carro volador hace seis años. ¡Cuánto me costó curarlo! ¡Por Merlín y Morgana juntos! No lo había visto tan castigado… Y esta vez también lo voy a curar, aunque me arranque los brazos en el intento.

—Pero, profesora —protestó Hannah—, usted debería ir a descansar, ha sido un día muy largo; ya después puede arreglarlo…

—Hannah, recuerda que es mi trabajo, me encanta, y quizás sea una de las últimas cosas que haga en Hogwarts antes de retirarme.

Los chicos protestaron, porque apreciaban a la profesora, ya que era solidaria, trabajadora y de noble corazón; pero también sabían que, de acuerdo a lo que había comentado, ya tendría más de treinta años enseñando Herbología en el colegio, por lo que Hannah le preguntó:

—Profesora, y si usted se retira, ¿quién quedaría de profesor?

—No lo sé; me gustaría que fuera Longbottom. Él tiene mucho de Hufflepuff, a pesar de ser Gryffindor, y ha aprendido muchísimo de la materia.

—Gracias, profesora —comentó Neville, sorprendido, mientras Hannah le tomaba la mano.

—Por lo pronto —dijo la profesora en el momento en que se levantaba—, regresemos al castillo; creo que ya debemos comenzar a ver como reconstruirlo…

Los tres caminaron lentamente, dejando al Sauce Boxeador atrás y trayendo consigo los recuerdos que les compartió una real Hufflepuff, llamada Pomona Sprout.

**Nota del autor:** Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a "NirvanaBennet" por su apoyo como "betareader"… Y a todo/as aquello/as que deseen comentar o criticar (cualquier cosa es buena…)


End file.
